deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan VS Superman
Gohan VS Superman is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. 'Description' Dragon Ball VS DC Comics! Goku VS Superman is an amazingly popular debate, but how will Superman face against his more heroic oldest son? 'Interlude' (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Goku and Superman. Two of the most iconic heroes in all of fiction. Boomstick: These two are always requested to fight to the death, but today we have a different matchup in mind! Wiz: Gohan, the intelligent and heroic first-born son of Goku. Boomstick: And Superman, the Man of Steel. Wiz: To make sure this battle is fair, we will be giving Gohan his feats from the Dragon Ball manga, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and the new series Dragon Ball Super. And for Superman, we will primarily be giving him his Post-Crisis feats and powers. We will not be using Pre-Crisis Superman for this. Boomstick: Probably a good idea, considering Pre-Crisis Superman has been able to make up new superpowers on the fly, burst the very bonds of infinity, and shatter space-time with his speed. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. 'Gohan' Wiz: On Age 757, the legendary warrior Son Goku and his wife Chi-Chi gave birth to a young boy named Gohan, named after Goku's adoptive grandfather. Boomstick: Though he was descended from a warrior, Chi-Chi insisted that Gohan would grow up to be a scholar instead of a fighter like his father. Wiz: Four years later though, everything changed. With the arrival of Goku's brother Raditz and the revelation that Goku's true name is Kakarot and that he's a member of a race known as the Saiyans, Raditz noticed Gohan's tail, realizing that he was Kakarot's son. Boomstick: Raditz kidnapped Gohan, telling Goku that he would have to kill a hundred people by tomorrow if he wanted his son to live. Goku's archnemesis Piccolo then showed up, and the two briefly teamed up to stop Raditz. Unfortunately, Raditz kicked their asses without any trouble, and he was ready to kill Goku, when out of nowhere, Gohan jumped out of the Pod and attacked Raditz. (Raditz's scouter starts beeping) ''RADITZ: Huh?'' ''GOHAN: STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!'' (Gohan powers up and rushes towards Raditz) ''RADITZ: Nooo, my Space Pod—(Gohan headbutts Raditz) Augh! My space armor!'' ''PICCOLO: (offscreen) We get it, you're from space!'' Wiz: Yeah...... Anyway, from that point on, it was clear that Gohan had a hidden power that far surpassed his father's. Boomstick: After Goku sacrificed himself by letting Piccolo kill him along with Raditz, Piccolo took Gohan to prepare for the arrival of two other Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta. Wiz: After years of training with Piccolo and Goku, Gohan began to understand more about his hidden power. Over time, Gohan learned various fighting techniques, such as the Burst Rush, Justice Kick, Ultimate Knuckle, and the Full-Nelson, which he learned from his father. By the age of 11, he became powerful enough to surpass his father and Vegeta. Boomstick: When he became a teenager, as a Super Saiyan, he was able to successfully wield the Z-Sword, which the Supreme Kais have failed to do for thousands of years. Wiz: Regardless, we can't use reliable power levels to judge Gohan, nor Goku, since power levels clearly aren't linear. However, we can use powerscaling, since it is a legitimate way of deciding how powerful a character is. Boomstick: Like his father, Gohan also harnesses his power with ki. Wiz: As we explained before, ki is a kind of light-force energy manifested through a person's spirit. It gives Gohan multiple abilities, such as telekinesis, reading minds, and using energy attacks. Boomstick: Like the Ki Blast, Super Explosive Wave, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, and the Golden Dome Attack. He even learned Piccolo's Special Beam Cannnon. Wiz: Also known as the Makankosappo, this is an energy attack originally created by Piccolo, where Piccolo shoots an energy blast with two fingers which can drill through an opponent or explode on them if the latter is not possible. Boomstick: On top of that, he's learned the one and only Kamehameha wave, one of his father's signature techniques that he learned from the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. Wiz: Gohan has several variations of this attack, including the Super Kamehameha, Ultimate Kamehameha, and the One-Armed Kamehameha, the latter of which he used to defeat Cell. Boomstick: However, Gohan doesn't exclusively fight with Ki and physical attacks. Wiz: He can use the Flying Nimbus, a magical cloud that those who are Pure of Heart are able to ride. When badly injured, eating a Sensu Bean can heal his injuries, and Bulma gave him a watch that allows him to transform into his superhero identity.... GOHAN: Guardian of the city, I am the one and only... Great Saiyaman! Wiz: Unfortunately, he doesn't carry a lot of this equipment on his own except for the watch, so it's unlikely he'll be able to use it in a Death Battle. Boomstick: But whenever Gohan finds himself in a pinch, he has multiple transformations that allow him to increase his power immensely. Wiz: Gohan has reached two levels of Super Saiyan. He was the first to reach Super Saiyan 2, doing so after Android 16 was killed by Cell. Boomstick: But that's not even his strongest form! After Elder Kai performed the Potential Unlock Ritual on him for 24 hours, Gohan had a new transformation even stronger than the last two, and it drains even less stamina! Wiz: In his Ultimate Form, Gohan occasionally has a habit of being rather arrogant, though this has lessened in Dragon Ball Super. Boomstick: Gohan is one of the strongest of the Z-Fighters even to this day. As a kid, he was able to damage Second and Third Form Frieza when angered. At the age of 11, he killed 7 Cell Jrs as well as Cell himself. Wiz: In his Ultimate Form, Gohan dominated Super Buu's base form. In Dragon Ball Super, he was able to match his father while both were Super Saiyans. Boomstick: But most impressively, after re-unleashing his potential, he matched SUPER SAIYAN BLUE Goku, and survived a clash wirth him after Goku went Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: Though he was knocked out, just clashing with SSB Kaioken Goku alone is insane! We've previously established that SSG Goku clashed with a suppressed Beerus and nearly destroyed the Universe, and that Goku defeated Hit, whose Time Skip allowed him to create a parallel universe. Boomstick: Despite his overwhelming power, Gohan's far from perfect. Wiz: Like all Saiyans, Gohan cannot breathe in space. His anger can sometimes get the better of him, like against Cell. Also, when defeating Universe 10's Obuni in the Tournament of Power, he was bothered by Universe 10's erasure, since he saw a locket that revealed that he had a family. Unlike his father, Vegeta, and Goten to an extent, he lacks the motivation to fight unless his loved ones are in danger. Boomstick: And we can't forget that Gohan's kind of a...... ''PICCOLO: NERD!'' ''GOHAN: W..What?'' Wiz: Yeah, and he's lost plenty of times. After slacking off of training, Gohan lost to Frieza's first form, and Piccolo had to save him once again.Super Buu w/Gotenks absorbed easily beat him even in his Ultimate Form, and Beerus effortlessly one-shot him. Boomstick: Oh, and he's been poor at dodging, though he got better at it starting with fighting Cell up to Dragon Ball Super. ''GOHAN: '''So, Mr. Piccolo, what are you gonna teach me today? A brand new technique? How to sense energy? What about how to-'' ''PICCOLO:' DODGE! (Kicks Gohan) Wiz: Still, Gohan is one of the most powerful heroes in all of Universe 7. Gohan: "I know your kind! You think you can just waltz in and take our planet! But you forgot one thing; I'm my father's son!" 'Superman' Boomstick: On a faraway planet called Krypton, there lived a superhuman alien race called Kryptonians. One Kryptonian, Jor-El, along with his wife Lara, gave birth to a son, who they named Kal-El. Wiz: Due to a natural disaster, the planet Krypton was ultimately destroyed. Thankfully, a few Kryptonians managed to survive. Kal-El, sent to Earth by his father, was one of the survivors. Boomstick: When he landed in the town of Smallville, Kansas, he was taken into the care of Jonathan and Martha Kent, who gave him the name Clark. Wiz: As an adult, Clark worked as an investigative reporter in the city of Metropolis, eventually becoming Superman, the defender of the city. Boomstick: Over time, Superman's power has been quite inconsistent among his various incarnations, ranging from less than a planet buster, to being able to burst through space and time itself! Wiz: However, throughout most of his incarnations, a lot of his abilities have been similar. Superman's powers rely on solar radiation from the sun. By absorbing yellow sunlight, his power increases. Absorbing blue sunlight boosts his power even faster. However, red sun radiation actually weakens him. The more yellow or blue sunlight he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. Boomstick: Being a Kryptonian, Superman has extremely enhanced senses, such as Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision, Theta Vision, Telescopic Vision, and Microscopic Vision. Wiz: Theta vision allows to see someone's aura, and even their soul. Boomstick: Whoa, what? Wiz: Yep. Superman's X-Ray vision works on almost anything. However, it does not work on anything made of Lead. Boomstick: But that's not even close to Superman's insane abilities! He can create power winds by breathing, freeze foes in ice, and shoot heat lasers from his eyes! Wiz: Superman's heat vision can be controlled. When restraining it, Superman can warm planets, and even reach microscopic levels to cause damage to an opponent's brain. When at full power, his heat vision can reach temperatures hotter than the sun and destroy a whole army of imperfect clones of the monster Doomsday. Boomstick: Superman's also a master of martial arts. He's been trained in Pressure Point and Hand-to-Hand Combat by the likes of Batman and Wonder Woman, and he even took to studying two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo. Wiz: Torquasm-Rao increases Superman's processing of information, and Torquasm Rao allows him to fight mind manipulations and allusions. Boomstick: Though Superman has a lot of hax, his strength is far above average. Superman's strength can be increased with a move known as the Infinite Mass Punch, where he vibrates his body to just under light speed. He hits with the force of a white dwarf star, easily enough to wipe out planets. However, for Superman, using this can be a problem, as the force of the punch was once enough to even knock himself unconscious for a brief moment. Boomstick: Even without the Infinite Mass Punch, Superman has thrown a compressed Solar System away from Earth, shook a Star System in his fight with Darkseid, held still a mini-black hole that could destroy a Solar System, and destroyed planets just by flying through them! Wiz: Superman's also extremely durable. He survived the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis and was only briefly knocked out. He even survived the the Void Hound, which in a test drive wiped out 10 star systems. Boomstick: That's the equivalent of wiping out multiple solar systems at once! Wiz: That's not all. Superman has additionally fought with Orion on multiple occasions, who could destroy 1/5 of a universe-sized dimension, making him Multi-Galaxy level+. Boomstick: Damn, you'd think Superman could defend the planet effortlessly with this much power. Wiz: Despite his incredible power, strength, durability, senses, and intellect. Superman has plenty of weaknesses. As we said before, the Infinite Mass Punch can backfire if it doesn't finish off his opponent. Absorbing red sunlight will cause him to lose his powers. Also, Superman can be defeated through brute force, like how Doomsday put him into a healing coma. Boomstick: And of course, we can't forget Kryptonite. This material is left over from his home world. Different colors have different effects on him, but a lot of them weaken him, and can even kill him. Wiz: He has no resistance to magic either, and he is heavily focused on defending Metropolis and the rest of Earth instead of improving his own abilities. Still, without those factors, Superman is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Superman: "The welfare of Earth and all its people will always be my primary concern. But if there is a solution of hunger, it must be one that comes from the compassionate heart of man and extends outward toward his fellow man. There's an old saying: 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime.' That simple message asks humankind to nurture with knowledge, to reach out to those in need and inspire others to do the same. That is life's greatest necessity and its most precious gift." 'Pre-Battle Polls' Who are you rooting for? Gohan Superman Who do you think will win? Gohan Superman 'Intermission' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE! 'DEATH BATTLE' Gohan VS Superman FIGHT!.png|Paleomario66 Gohan vs. Superman-4.png|Shakaboy 'Verdict' Wiz: The winner is............ 'NEXT TIME' TBA Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years